Tyler's Torchwood
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: Post Doomsday. Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. That is what the Doctor called her and she is determined to fulfill that title. Better summary inside!
1. 2010

**Right I actually have another story up and running (Doctor Who:AD) but this is a plot bunny that wont go away.**

**Read this paragraph if you want a larger summary;**

**There have been a HUGE amount of post Doomsday fics written but I am pretty sure this one hasn't been done before. Most post Doomsday fics either contain the Doctor, Rose or both wallowing in their grief (sometimes doing stupid things) and leaving us all miserable, or eventually moving on with their lives. Some contain The Doctor getting a new companion and being relatively happy, sometimes returning to Rose. Or a main idea is Rose somehow becoming Bad Wolf and getting back to the Doctor or the Doctor somehow falling through some random hole and getting back to Rose. My fic however is about Rose Tyler defender of the Earth and how she tries to live up to this name that the Doctor gave her. To make it interesting I have come up with an OC who as far as I know is completely original. Rose will have to struggle with moving on whilst a new friend is a constant reminder of the man she loves.**

**Will the Doctor make an appearance...you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Set on the parallel Earth almost a year after Doomsday so that would be 2010 if you think about it as the Doctor skipped one year out of Rose's time line brining the date to 2006 then Mickey said the Cybermen disappeared three years ago (2009) so one year on would be 2010!**

**I am going to use quotes from different sources to give you an idea of the contents of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and the sources I will use quotes from aren't mine, they belong to clever people with money. **

**Tyler's Torchwood**

_'Tears welled in Eragon's eyes. This was the highest praise he could have ever received from Brom _A responsibility I will bear honourably_' -Eragon, Christopher Paolini_

**2010**

The fog made it impossible to see anything past your own nose. It was a white shroud, pulled over the battlefield to hide the horrors within. Rose stood very still. She dared not move away from her spot on the remains of the Jeep, and lose herself in the misty white. She laughed sardonically, white was the colour of purity, peace, hope. The screams and gunfire she could hear were certainly none of those things. She was scared and not one bit reluctant to admit it. She would rather be somewhere else, not anywhere else, but somewhere else.

"I need him." She whispered. Her words were consumed and lost within the fog.

This was her first field mission. An _easy _investigation in the Highlands of Scotland. She had been employed for just six months. Her employers, Torchwood, had been impressed with her knowledge and capabilities that she had demonstrated during training. In fact they had been suspicious, and they were quite right to be.

Pete Tyler had a twenty year old daughter that no one had ever heard of, and his wife, presumed a victim in the Cyberman incident, had suddenly reappeared, pregnant, with little memory of her social status. Not to mention that Mickey Smith who lived with them, he had more parking tickets than anyone else in London, a random name change and was rumoured to be part of a secret organisation. Of course he already worked for Torchwood, which, despite the public and the government knowing of its existence, was secret enough. The public had a general idea of what went on but of course general wasn't exact.

Little did Torchwood know, Mickey Smith was indeed part of a secret organisation. A sub-section of their own. This sub-section was known to themselves as The Preachers. They were a group of people who originally had run everything from their kitchen. Now they had their own secret building that only the members and Torchwood's head knew about. And only The Preachers and Rose knew about Gemini, the man who ran Torchwood with nobody else suspecting a thing, Pete Tyler.

Both sides had secrets Rose thought, she smiled, good thing she had her daddy, otherwise she would have been poked and prodded under the suspicion that she was an alien.

She wasn't meant to be on a battlefield. She was deputy head of the Alien Investigations Department. Her task had been to go to the landing sight with a team of A.I.D workers and check it out. They had got within half a mile of the saucer when the fog had appeared. It was definitely fog, the Data-Scan had registered it as containing the same composition of gasses. However it wasn't produced like a normal fog, Rose knew that. _They_ produced it, those bog monsters from outer space. Shortly after the fog arrived Rose and her team had heard the horrific cries of the aliens. She had immediately called Torchwood for back up. The Aberdeen, Glasgow and Inverness sectors had all replied. Now here they were, fighting a battle, a battle that seemed to have already been decided.

"Not if I can help it."

And then Rose Tyler changed, her jaw was set, face determined, she jumped down from the roof of the Jeep and felt about for the drivers door. Upon finding the handle she opened it and climbed inside, quickly pulling the door closed before the fog crept in. To be frank she had no idea why she didn't go inside the Jeep in the first place, sure the back section was good for nothing but scrap metal, but here, the front seemed fine. She looked at the buttons, switches and blank screens on the dashboard.

"Please work."

She sighed in relief when she found the key was still in the ignition, closing her eyes briefly, hoping against hope she turned it, the engine spluttered and died but when Rose reopened her eyes she found that the instruments on the dashboard had lit up. Not wasting any time she pressed the button that she was sure activated the Nav-Com. She was good at memorising buttons and switches, another thing that her time aboard the TARDIS had helped her to achieve. She shook her head, not wanting to think about _that_. She had a job to do.

The Nav-Com showed two maps. One was a walk through of the area she was in, she could pan through it and get a good idea of what she would have to confront, lifeforms showed up as colour coded blobs, blue for human, red for unknown. Rose bit her lip, the computer image seemed to be invaded by red blobs. The second map was a birds eye view, also showing any lifeforms. The alien saucer registered as a large yellow circle. She was going to have to lengthen that half mile, Rose knew there was no way she could make a bee line for the ship. Unless of course she was very lucky and happened to find a laser shield along the way. Unlikely. Studying the map for a short while she decided on the best route.

Rose climbed out of the Jeep a determined smile on her face. She had half of a good plan. The rest she would improvise, something the Doctor was good at. She had found a pair of night vision goggles jammed in the remains of the back seats. After a small struggle she had managed to wrench them free. Pulling them on over her head she activated them. They did what she wanted, apart from the fact every was a shade of green, she could see.

It wasn't a pleasant sight. Torchwood may have the best security and arms on the planet but compared to these aliens they may as well have been confronting fifty Slitheen with only a litre of vinegar, it was in the end, utterly hopeless. She turned away form the scenes with a feeling of guilt.

"You can't help them by staying here, Rose," she told herself sternly.

With that she headed for the mountain. Trying not to trip on the heather or sink in any of the peat bogs. She walked quickly, the faster she got to the saucer, the better.

The base of the mountain, according to the Nav-Com, wasn't that wide, Rose planned to walk around it and double back to the saucer. From there she had no idea what to do, but the Doctor had called her the defender of the earth, so she was determined to use that as the guidelines.

It was a good half hour later when she saw it. A massive hull, gleaming through a gap in the rocks she had been scrambling over. Reverting to all fours Rose climb up the nearest boulder, she was then able to get a good view of the ship. It made her think of those sherbet sweets, only this saucer must be around one hundred feet in diameter and it was standing firmly on the ground with a set of three huge legs. They were a mixture of shining metal and giant black cables that were as thick as tree trunks, they extended from the belly of the ship. The clearing it was in was new. The legs had crushed the vegetation and rock to a muddy pulp.

Rose approached it cautiously, careful that she didn't fall, expecting to be shot dead any moment. Talking of guns, she thought as she bent to pick up a strange object from in between the rocks. From what she could make out with the goggles on, this weapon wasn't human. It was shaped like a miniature particle gun. She held it in both of her hands. Turning away from the ship Rose aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger, she was firing in the direction she had just come from as she didn't want to catch the attention of whoever was left on guard duty, not just yet anyway. Rose lowered the gun, satisfied, it was some sort of laser weapon, perhaps it would come in use later. Spinning around she jumped from the rocks and walked the remaining way to the saucer.

It really was enormous, Rose felt like an insect compared to this three legged monster. She cautiously walked underneath the belly of the saucer. The legs, she found didn't protrude from the very centre, instead they came out from three hatches, these hatches surrounded what Rose presumed was a door or entrance hatch. The circle of metal stuck out slightly from the rest of the belly and alien markings covered its edge. She had no idea what they said. The moment that gap in the universe had closed she had lost contact with the TARDIS, she knew that because when she and her family eventually drove home, after Rose had stood on that beach till the early hours of the morning, she couldn't translate the Norwegian signs. Without anywhere to leak through, the psychic energy of the TARDIS couldn't reach her mind.

"I can't waste time." Rose muttered to herself.

The air stank, like car fumes but many times worse, in fact it was hard to breathe. Rose wondered briefly whether the engine of the saucer ran on a diesel or lead. It was most likely neither she thought to her self. She studied the legs of the ship, circling them and prodding them with the laser weapon. She wasn't too sure of what she was looking for. A device perhaps, for getting the hatch open. If one existed it probably wasn't on the legs, she decided. She stared up again at the belly of the ship. To get in you probably had to contact someone on the inside.

What was she going to do _if _she got in anyway. Have a chat over a cup of tea, ask them to please go away. She remembered she had tried something like that before. With the Sycorax, demanded they leave under the laws of the Shadow Proclamation, and a number of other things. Rose sighed, she didn't want to think of that, that had turned out to be a good day in the end. She had sat down with the Doctor and they had eaten Christmas dinner together, with her mum and Mickey. Rose shook her head. Those thoughts, they hurt too much. But yes, she could try something like that, talk to them, however if it didn't work, there would be no one to save her. She thought back to the soldiers, all those brave men and women, fighting for the planet. She couldn't let them down. She had to try. Try anything.

"Open up!" She demanded loudly. Her hands cupped to her mouth, shouting up at the hatch.

"_Have sense Rose Tyler."_

Rose started, her eyes wide. She spun around to see who was there. There was no one, but who spoke?

"_No one Rose. Not out loud." _

That was true Rose realised with a chill, it ran down her spine, tingling and tickling with uncertainty at the situation. What was going on. The voice was in her head, in her _mind_. Psychic, Rose thought, whoever this was they were speaking to her telepathically. Could it possibly be. No. It was, after all, impossible. But who else did she know that had telepathic ability? The Face of Bo? No it wouldn't be him. If he existed in this universe he certainly wouldn't know of Rose Tyler.

"_Don't bother with that now. Concentrate. You can see now. Take them off. The goggles. Off. Concentrate. On what your doing. Concentrate. You need a shield. Inside the gun. Look. Left hand side. There's a catch. Look. The Purgash. They keep shield capsules. In there. Look. The catch"_

The voice seemed to be changing tempo and was a whisper that got louder and quieter. The speech was broken, it kept pausing. Rose couldn't place whether it was male or female.

"_Rose. Who I am. It doesn't matter. Don't worry. The goggles! The catch!" _

Rose, slowly, removed the goggles, she could see, the fog wasn't in this area. She dropped the goggles, there would be no further use for them. She held the gun up to her eyes, there was indeed a small catch on the left hand side. She undid it and a small, grey pill dropped onto the muddy ground.

"_Don't get it dirty. You have to swallow it. Swallow it"_

"Rose narrowed her eyes, "How can I trust you, your in my head without asking? And how do you know all this stuff."

"_I'm using your eyes. You were looking at the gun. A moment ago. Looking. I recognised it. From an alien museum. On my homeworld. I went there. I saw it. When I was young. Swallow it."_

"And you remembered it?" Rose asked in wonder as she bent down to pick up the pill.She laughed suddenly, she didn't know why. There was nothing funny about this situation. Maybe it wasn't her laughter. She straightened up, and waited for a reply.

"_I have a good memory. Now concentrate. The pill. Swallow it."_

"Alright then, I'll trust you." After all, she had no reason not too. Wait, that wasn't what she thought. "Stop messing with my head!"

"_Your too slow. Hurry up. Swallow the pill. Hurry."_

Rose didn't want to, but she did, she should, shouldn't she? "What will it do?"

"_Keep you safe. Swallow it. Hurry. Swallow."_

She did. It was hard and got stuck in her throat briefly, but eventually Rose felt it slide down

"_Good! Now listen. Listen to me. The hatch. Listen. Fire the weapon. Fire!"_

Rose nodded and raised the weapon aiming it for the centre of the hatch. She was a decent shot, she had proved that when she had rid the rocket of Toby, when he was taken over by the devil. Rose gritted her teeth, squeezing the trigger she fired seven rounds of laser fire into the door. She smiled, the domestic approach, in a twisted way, after all wasn't she knocking on the front door?

"Alright then now what?"

"_Shielded. The ship. It will detect your fire"_

"Why didn't it detect me, I've been poking around long enough?"

"_The ship. Not my design. Don't know. Must hurry!"_

It may have just been her, but Rose was sure the voice was beginning to loose it's clarity. For some reason, perhaps it was to do with this person, or whatever it was, inside her head, but Rose trusted them entirely. Or maybe it wasn't anything to with their abilities maybe it was because a part of Rose's being was hoping. Hoping against the impossible, that it was _him_, that it was the Doctor.

**Right that's it for the first chapter, reviews will be greatly appreciated as I would love to know what people think of my story and whether or not it is a waste of my time writing it. As a writer I would like to know on how I can improve to constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Chibi Nightmare**


	2. In the face of Danger

**padme's sister, sorry! I didn't know about your story, I took a look but as you have seven chapters up I am not going to read it now, but wait for my story to really get going, that way we can see if my idea is different from yours without me deliberately making it that way :D**

**OK, this chapter will wrap up the whole Purgash incident and we will get to see who Rose Tyler really has become when she has to face off against the King of the Purgash.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't gained ownership to Doctor Who since I wrote the last chapter so I'll stand by what I said then, Doctor ****Who aint mine.**

* * *

"_Your commander's dead, your god is gone, I'm the rightful gaurdian of this planet and it's time for you to sling your hook, before I get _really_ angry." -Mike Tucker, The Nightmare of Black Island_

**In the Face of Danger**

Rose stood and waited, nothing happened. The saucer was just as unresponsive as it had been when she first approached it.

"_Wait. Patience. So weak. Look up. Hold on. Wait!"_

Rose's brow creased in confusion, she had been right, the voice in her head was beginning to make less sense. Still, she found herself inclined to look up. Nothing. Then it happened, slowly, very slowly. Hissing, the hatch began to drop down. Smoke, or was it a fog, started to gush out from the gaps it left. A blue light spilled out from within the saucer. Rose quickly stepped out of the way. The circle of silver metal floated gently downwards towards the Earth, a dull clang rang out as it touched down. However Rose was no longer interested in the hatch but in the figure that stood on the door.

Bog monster, Rose thought was putting it lightly. The creature, that stood at about eight feet tall, was large and fat. Its very skin seemed to be made out of an oozing, thick mud, however as it slid off the metal plate towards Rose it left only a slight slime trail. It's head was wide, with gaping jaws that showed off rows of pointed teeth. Two enormous, walrus like tusks protruded from its mouth and as it breathed tendrils of fog crept up the shining white ivory. Its eyes were set deep within the skull, large and black. A shiny black though, that suggested life and knowledge. It had slits where a human would have ears and a nose and it had six, thick muscled arms and no legs. It spoke with a deep, guttural voice, close to a roar, it spoke, Rose found to her surprise, English.

"I am Commander Zolaro, of the magnificent Purgash!"

Rose knew now probably wasn't the time for smart remarks, but her earlier fear had left her, she just wanted these damn aliens off her planet,

"You don't seem to be doing much commanding to me. You should really accompany your _men _into battle, you know boost of confidence and all that. Or are you just a coward at heart?"

The alien roared, fog pouring out of its mouth, Rose wondered briefly if dropping the night vision goggles was really such a good idea.

"How dare you insult me, you pathetic ape, you are nothing, tiny compared to the magnificence of the Purgash!"

Rose had to laugh at this, "You don't even have good detectors on your saucer, I've been here for ages, I could have done anything!"

"Our shields are magnificent you could drop one of your famed nuclear bombs onto the hull of The Purgashi and it would not be at all damaged."

"Alright, alright, I get your point, so if you are so magnificent and powerful, why aint I dead yet?"

It was a fair enough question. There was a massacre going on not far from here, _those_ Purgash didn't seem to be very merciful, however here she was, standing by their front door and perfectly alive.

Zolaro glared at her, a look that clearly told her if he had his way, she would be dead.

"I have the honorable duty of guarding our magnificent king. He tells me he wishes to speak to you."

"Really, and why is that then?"

"We scanned you a short while ago, you seem to have a higher psychic energy than the other apes on this world."

Rose's heart skipped a beat, she was sure of it. They had detected the psychic waves of voice.

"_I let it happen. Go forth. Follow. Kill."_

Kill? Whoever it was wanted her to kill? Then, Rose thought sadly, it couldn't possibly be the Doctor, could it?

Well nothing was going to get done just standing around, she was beginning to wish she had the second half of that plan. Deciding that the best course of action was to follow Zolaro she nodded at him and stepped onto the plate, avoiding the trail of slime.

Zolaro, slid back onto the plate, shoving her roughly as he did so. Rose resisted the urge to gag, the alien stank. The plate juddered and began to rise, Rose stared up but she couldn't make out the inside of the saucer, it was far to dark.

"Yup, I really shouldn't have dropped those goggles."

The plate slid into place and Rose was standing in the pitch black of the saucer. She felt immensely uncomfortable, for more reasons than one, firstly Commander Bog Monster was breathing very heavily down her neck, secondly she didn't have a clue what she was going to do. A third and most important reason for unease was the fact she was being guided by a voice in her head.

"Not a good sign, Rose."

"What do you mean by that ape?" Zolaro demanded harshly.

Rose jumped, "Um the lighting, there is none, I can't see. Er being blind isn't a good thing." she said by way of explanation

"You apes are born blind," Zolaro mocked. "VASHOL!"

Rose didn't know what 'vashol' meant but at a guess, it meant lights for at that moment a blinding white light spilled out of circular disks set on the floor of the saucer.

She was standing in a long, narrow hallway. Silver and bare apart from the floor lights. A section of the wall on her left opened up, startling Rose, A small, floating droid zipped past her, clipping the side of her head. She winced. The wall closed, it looked as though the opening was never there. At the end of the hall there was an ornate set of golden double doors. They were decorated with similar patterns to the metal plate and were at a guess, fifteen feet high, it was towards these doors that Zolaro roughly pushed her.

She glared at him reproachfully before walking towards the set of doors. No doubt the _magnificent _king of the Purgash was behind them. Standing directly before them Rose felt very small and insignificant. What the hell was she doing, she was going to be killed.

Zolaro reached a dirty, great arm over Rose and knocked three times on the door while another arm reached round and grabbed the laser weapon out of her pocket where she had stuffed it earlier.

"Your Magnificence, I have brought the ape."

There was no reply save for a mechanic whining as the doors began to open. The room beyond was in total darkness.

"Exo vashol!"

The circular floor lights suddenly went out,

"What did you do that for?"

"No light must touch his magnificence." Zolaro's voice retreated down the corridor.

"Well that's good to know." With that she stepped through the doors.

Rose's brain was going at overdrive. Lights, lights, lights, how the hell was she supposed to get any lights. It wasn't as if Torchwood had issued her with a sonic screwdriver or a-

"Of course!"

Deep rasping breaths were coming from the far end of the room. Rose peered into the darkness, she could just make out two shiny black orbs, like lumps of coal, glinting dangerously in the black.

"Come closer ape."

Rose obliged, she had a plan now, a good plan, this invasion was as good as finished.

She guessed she was only three feet away as she could feel the aliens breath on her face.

"That's better."

The voice of the king was similar to that of the growling tones of Zolaro, however this voice was much older and rasped slightly, making it, in Rose's opinion much scarier.

"So um, just you and me then, are you going to tell me what you want, why you're invading?"

"My sensors have notified me of your ability, so there is no need to hide it, go on ape, tell me what I'm thinking."

Rose had no idea what he was going through the bog monster's head, now would be a very good time for that mystery voice to speak up. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, she wasn't sure whether it was the king himself, or the fact she couldn't see him, that worried her most.

"Well?"

She didn't really have a choice, the voice seemed to have abandoned her and she didn't think making stuff up was going to get her anywhere. Rose went into her coat pocket, and searched for her pen.

It was extremely fortunate for her that the Purgash were so sure of themselves they didn't even give her a proper security check. They had taken the laser weapon but they hadn't taken her laser pen. Rose grinned as she found it. It was either do or die. Torchwood's military were putting their lives on the line for this stupid planet but it wasn't working, the alien soldiers were too strong, too confident and their leader was bloody freaky, but without their _magnificent king _would the Purgash continue to fight?

"Only one way to find out."

Rose whipped the pen out and pointed it right between the shiny eyes of the Purgash king. She held it in a very Doctor with the sonic screwdriver fashion and gave the alien king the same hard look that the Doctor had given his enemies.

"I'll be honest with you, _your magnificence_, I don't have a clue what is going through that ugly head of yours so I suggest you tell me yourself, and if I don't like it, I'll show you a pretty blue light, you got that!"

The Purgash King roared angrily and Rose shuddered, but she steadied herself, keeping the pen aimed between those shiny targets.

"ZOLARO!"

Rose shot a glance behind, she might have known that he would call for help.

"It was either do or die mate, and you haven't really done what I asked so," she pressed down the little button on the pen. "This had better work."

A ray of blue light hit the Purgash King right between his eyes. The light was strong enough to light up a significant amount of the alien.

Unlike Zolaro, the king's tusks were cracked and his body black. He was bloated beyond proportion and was spilling over his ornate golden throne. He was roaring in agony and from the point where the light hit his skin was beginning to harden. Rose ran backwards avoiding the flailing arms of the dying alien.

Soon the whole body was hardened. It was horrific. The alien's arms were stretched towards Rose, a manic, tortured look on his features. Tendrils of fog were creeping around the petrified figure.

The golden doors burst open and Zolaro's heaving silhouette roared and advanced on Rose.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He roared.

"Oh hell!" Rose ran from the nightmare bog monster, hiding behind the throne of the dead alien king.

What the hell was she supposed to do now, the laser pen wouldn't work on Zolaro. What would the Doctor do? What the hell would he do?!

She gritted her teeth and jumped out from behind the throne, pointing the pen at Zolaro, not to hurt him but so that she could see. The alien stopped in his advance, confused by Rose's change in tactics.

"ZOLARO! You have invaded my home and I had no choice but to defend it. I gave your precious king a chance but he through it in my face, I suggest you don't come anywhere near me or you'll end up like _his magnificence _back there," she jerked a thumb in the dead alien's direction.

"What did you do ape." Zolaro wasn't shouting anymore, in fact he almost sounded scared.

"I defended the Earth."

"What are you?"

Rose didn't need to think about her answer, "I'm Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth."

Zolaro seemed to consider something, before he lifted one of his arms, he was holding a very familiar object. What happened next happened so quickly it was like a blur to Rose. The alien fired the laser weapon, Rose ducked but it was too late, the laser fire her and, nothing happened.

Rose cried out in relief, "I'm shielded, I forgot I was shielded!"

That seemed to do it for Zolaro, he fled from the room, Rose hoped it was to order a retreat. She waited until he disappeared into one of the hidden doorways before she followed. It was time to get out of here.

* * *

When Rose had filed a report with Torchwood she had left out the part about the voice, making her look as though she discovered the shielding pill all by herself. As for the King wanting to speak to her, she lied and said it was because he wanted a hostage. She had debated on whether she would tell her family about the voice, after all she could trust them, however as it hadn't come back she decided to leave the matter. If it spoke to her again, she would tell them, there was no need to worry them over nothing. 

Weeks then months slowly passed. There was still that part of her that missed the Doctor, that part that told her she couldn't manage without him.

But she could.

She had been helped a lot by the mystery voice during the Purgash incident, however she had come up with the light plan one her own. That had been enough of a confidence boost. Now she took field work in her stride, she enjoyed it too. That was good. That was what the Doctor wanted.

* * *

**I wasn't too pleased with this chapter, it was a pain to write, hopefully it got the point across. Rose, after a push in the right direction managed to bring down an entire alien invasion. She has rediscovered that she can stand on her own two feet. Please tell me what you all thought and please do point out any errors that I have missed.**

**I have started on the third chapter and I have a feeling it is gonna be good. **

**So who is the owner of this voice who seems intent on the Earth and Rose Tyler being safe? Well you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Please review!**

**Chibi Nightmare**


End file.
